Chronia
Chronia is the mascot of TimeStrike/scorpistar products, guiding players throughout the game manuals they read. A manual-exclusive character, she was built and raised within TimeStrike/scorpistar headquarters to help out write out game instructions and teach the player how to play the games. However, Chronia eventually started feeling really lonely because that's all she wound up doing and had no social life, and is still doing it even by the age of 24. While she primarily appears in just the instruction manuals and in comics hosted by TimeStrike/scorpistar, she occasionally makes an appearance in the games themselves via portals she opens up, talking to the characters and how the game should be played. She often tries to flirt with the player character or the game's main protagonist during her tutorials, and tries to talk with them for a long time before a TimeStrike/scorpistar executive shows up to take her away. Appearances Chronia often appears inside instruction manuals, making cameos in games often to serve as a tutorial guide. Personality Chronia is bouncy and happy on the surface, always really happy to see the player or main protagonist, though tends to be a chatterbox and sticks around for a long while. She often begs the player/protagonist to stay and listen to her tutorials; if the player walks off or rudely declines, she will be heartbroken and her emotions will carry around the various TimeStrike/scorpistar games the player has. If the player politely declines, she will look a little sad, but appreciate the player's kindness and let them go on cheerfully. If the player sits through the tutorial, she will look happier and happier as she explains stuff to the player/main protagonist, eventually crushing on them and trying to romantically involved before an executive finally drags her off the stage. While she's teaching, she speaks about the game's mechanics with vigor and boldness, and tries to make her tutorials as interesting as possible. Occasionally, she may compare elements of the games to her own home life, which tends to put her in a bad mood at points, but if the player can keep listening to her, the depression doesn't stick on her for long. When alone at TimeStrike/scorpistar headquarters, she's really sad inside, and tends to woe and weep a lot due to her lack of friends. She lives in this reality where her only hopes of getting love are from getting into others' games without permission and shooting tutorials out at them or giving them advice. She's really happy when people are interested in her tutorials, but takes all insults or instances of ignorance to heart and makes her cry really deeply. The worst wounds come from when the player/protagonist shows interest in her, but she gets dragged away by executives to prevent her from "wasting the player's time". Occasionally, Chronia may slip out information like how many pills she takes in a day or the illegal doings she does to keep herself stable and alive. A lot of her smiles are notable for being fake, but not on purpose: she just wants to make the player happy, that's all! Abilities Chronia is a good instructor that does her job with filling out instruction manuals well. Other than this, she knows how to operate a stoplight, and takes random photos of them on the road as she goes- often with absurdly perfect quality. Gallery ChroniaX.png|Chronia in Fantendoverse X by ChristmasChronia.png|Chronia for the 2018 TimeStrike Server Christmas Icon Chronia 2019.png|Chronia new look for the 2019 TimeStrike Server Icon Trivia *Her creation was inspired by QT, though her personality is a punch at Athena's own self-depreciating personality and her old fictions. Category:Snicks' stuff Category:Females Category:Cyborgs Category:Panromantic Characters